Storm Clouds Gather
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: Team QRTS easy assignment just got a lot more complicated. When they arrive in the Galactic Capital they find a dark conspiracy in progress that could threaten not only the URSC, but the entire galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY, or Star Wars**

 _(2560 Remnant Standard Time)_

 _(40BBY)_

Coruscant, capital of the Galactic Republic. For over a thousand generations the planet had been the center of galactic politics and intrigue. The crown jewel of the greater galaxy was an over populated rock in Summer Roses' opinion. She had been born to the wild woods of her home world Patch. Patch had a population of only about two million people, which would constitute about a city block here.

Letting out a sigh she glanced over at her team leader Qrow Brandwen, who was currently talking to the newly appointed ambassador for the United Remnant Government to Coruscant Edward Longshanks. Longshanks had been the URG ambassador to Eriadu until last month when he was appointed as the first URG ambassador to Coruscant. He was an extremely competent man and shrewd politician, which Summer could respect, but being assigned embassy guard duty was boring as hell. The policy of having one full Hunter team present at every embassy was widely considered overkill, but after getting a glance at the planet that was to be her home for the next year she could understand the necessity. One trillion people translated into one trillion potential attackers after all.

Plus they had a secondary mission from Ozpin. The newly appointed Headmaster of Beacon Academy was hoping to establish ties with the Jedi Order. Summer and Qrow where to deliver a handwritten letter from Ozpin to Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi High Council. While they were doing that the other half of their team, Taiyang Xiao Long and his wife Raven where to stay with the ambassador.

"Attention. Attention all hands. We have arrived in the Coruscant system. Begin all landing presages," the ships AI announced over the PA system.

Qrow turned to his team as they gathered around him. Tai had something that looked oddly like the same color as Ravens lipstick smeared on his face, while Raven had a rather sly smirk on hers. Summer rolled her eyes at the sight. She still couldn't believe that the two of them had married a last year and had a daughter named Yang only two months ago. The young couple had reluctantly decided to leave Yang in the care of an old friend back at Beacon Academy. They reasoned that it was safer there than on Coruscant, and it was Professor Port after all. What could possibly go wrong?

(At that very moment at Beacon)

"Yang Xiao Long, put my blunder ax down this instant," Port ordered as the baby balanced precariously on a chair.

"No don't pull th..." BLAM!

(Back with Summer and friends)

"Well theirs our home for the next year. Anyone got a travel guide," Taiyang joked.

"Who in their right mind would live here," whined Summer.

"It is a bit ridiculous that they would cover the entire planet with mile high buildings," Raven stated.

"Maybe their trying to compensate for something," Taiyang quipped.

"Alright enough banter you guys. When we land I want Raven and Tie out front," Qrow said, though he grinned at Taiyang's joke.

"Why us," asked Raven.

"Because dear sister, you are scary," was Qrow's simple reply.

"Have to admit, when you wear that mask you look pretty scary Rae," Taiyang said, to which Raven replied to by stomping on his foot. Her husband let out a yelp and started hopping on one foot.

"Whoever said love hurts must have been married," Qrow sweat dropped.

"They must really love each other then," said Summer, as they watched Raven precede in literally kicking her husband's ass.

* * *

On the landing platform waiting for the arrival of the first URG ambassador to Coruscant was none other than newly elected Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum of the Galactic Republic. Standing next to him was Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn. Chancellor Valorum had decided to personally great the new ambassador to the capital rather than have some minister do it. Master Jinn on the other hand was there more on his own vocation rather than on the orders of the Council, who wanted to merely ignore the team of Hunters that where appointed as embassy guards. Standing next to Master Jen was his Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi, who looked rather displeased with being there. The majority of the Jedi Order was of the belief that these so called 'Hunters' where little more than charlatans. Some in the Order even went so far as to call them darksiders and Sith. Obi Wan was inclined to agree with the former than with the later since he had never meet a Hunter before and did not want to brand someone he had never met before as evil.

The ship that arrived looked more like a repurposed drop ship than a diplomatic shuttle. As with everything in the URSC star fleet the ship was primitive, but practical. Thrusters pulsed periodically as it hovered over the platform to keep it steady. Then the landing gear was extended and the ship slowly and smoothly dropped down. A few moments later the rear boarding ramp dropped down.

When Obi Wan caught a glimpse of the first two people down the ramp he was immediately on edge. One was a giant of a human male with shoulder length blonde hair and violet eyes. His attire resembled that of the speeder bike gang members that Obi Wan and his master sometimes tangled with in the Under City; dark leather jacket, with a flaming yellow heart patch over his left breast. The jacket was opened, revealing a skin tight white shirt, which showed of the considerable muscle the man had. Black leather pants with yellow-orange flames on the bottom completed the ensemble. If his thick, muscled arms weren't enough, the man was carrying a double bladed ax that was almost as big as Obi Wan; who made a mental note not to get hit by this man.

The smaller figure however, was even more worrisome. Dressed in a black and red dress, that reminded the young Padawan oddly of feathers, and carrying a long sword in a sheath at their hip. Judging by the curves, Obi Wan guessed that this person was female, but he couldn't be sure with the mask the figure wore. He suppressed a shiver as he looked into a pair of blood red eyes that where analyzing everything. Whoever this was, they practically screamed killing machine to Obi Wan.

Apparently Master Jinn was also nervous, as he shifted on his feet to a more ready stance. Obi Wan could sense the unease coming from the Chancellor as well, but to his credit Valorum didn't let it show on his face. The young Padawan took a step to the right away from his master, to gain some distance in case this became a fight. He spared a glance to his master for guidance, but froze when he felt something press into his side.

"Good idea kid, but next time don't take your eyes of your opponent," came a feminine voice to his right.

Obi Wan slowly turned to see the masked woman standing right next to him. She had gentle pressed the hilt of her sword into his side, right above his kidney. He reached out with the force to sense her intentions, and ran face first into a preverbal brick wall. Never before had he encountered such a strong mental shield, with the exception of the Jedi Masters. _How did she move so fast without me noticing her,_ he mentally asked.

Qui Gon Jinn frowned slightly at the clear exposition that the woman was putting on. He had figured that the Hunters might try to show off their abilities and prove to the Jedi Order that they should be taken seriously. Though he could understand their reasoning that didn't excuse the fact that one of them was threatening his Padawan. Taking a step toward the masked woman he too had to freeze when the giants shadow loomed over him. The giant hadn't drawn his weapon, but with those fists he didn't need to.

"Take another step toward my wife and I'll break your face," the big man growled.

"Stand down Hunters," came a commanding voice.

The group collectively looked to the ramp of the ship to see a middle aged man walking down it. He had a trimmed graying beard and a widow's peak. His cloths where, undoubtedly, a tailor made business suit with royal blue jacket and matching trousers. A white under shirt and red tie completed the ensemble. With a clearly annoyed look on his face he glared at the two Hunters who now looked rather sheepish.

"Sorry Ambassador Longshanks, we thought these Jedi where trying to pull something," the giant said.

"Making friends already Tai," a dry male voice asked.

Two more of these Hunters came down the ramp; another male and female. The man was of average height and he wore a grey jacket with what appeared to be a tattered cap that was slightly reminiscent of wings. A pair of simple black pants completed the look and he also had some sort of box contraption on his back. His eyes where sharp and seemed to see everything, but there was a friendliness about him that put Obi Wan slightly at ease. No doubt the man was probably a great warrior, but he seemed more at peace then the masked woman.

The new woman was clad in a white hooded cloak. Her face was partially hidden, but Obi Wan could make out a pair of striking silver eyes that where full of curiosity. She wore a dark corset with black leggings and black combat boots, on her hips where a pair of katana swords. Like all of her companions, Obi Wan could tell that she was a warrior. The woman pulled down her hood revealing a heart shaped face.

"Sorry for the ruff greeting. We're still trying to break them in," the woman in white said with a sly smirk.

"I'll handle these two hot heads sir. You go about running the galaxy," the short man said to the URG ambassador.

"Yes I suppose you can discipline them better than me Brandwen," Longshanks stated will giving the first two Hunters the stink eye. The ambassador and Chancellor walked off surrounded by guards while the Hunters and Jedi stared each other down for a few moments. Finally the white cloaked one stepped forward with an awkward smile on her face and offered her hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Summer Rose. This is my team leader Qrow Brandwen, his twin sister Raven, and her husband Taiyang Xiao Long. We're team QRST," the now identify Summer said, gesturing to each person she introduced. Qui Gon hesitated for a moment before shaking the young woman's hand.

"I am Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn, and this is my Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi. Welcome to Coruscant. "

* * *

 **That's the first chapter to my new crossover story. Sadly after a long debate with myself, I've decided to exclude Red vs. Blue from this fic. The chief reason being to many characters. To make up to you RvB fans out there I'll work on a RvB crossover with Star Wars, though I might drop some RvB Easter eggs for you guys in this fic. As you can see this story takes place before the Naboo Crisis and involves the parents of RWBY. You also might notice some historical names being dropped into this since I'm a big student of history. Let me know what you think in a review and please let me know if I spelt the damn names right. Until next time folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY or Star Wars.**

Nearly a week had passed since the incident at the landing pad. The Hunters were bored out of their skulls sitting around the embassy waiting for something to happen. Tai couldn't stop grumbling about how an entire Hunter team assigned to embassy guard duty was a waste of time and resources. Qrow tended to agree with him, knowing that the sixty space marines and the fire team of Orbital Drop Shock Troops were more than qualified for the job. The leader of team QRTS was more than a little pissed at the fact that the Jedi Council had refused to accept his letter from Ozpin, let alone granting him an audience.

After settling in to their new home away from home, the team had started to memorize the surrounding area of the embassy. Qrow wanted his team to know everything about the surrounding city blocks so they could spot potential ambush points, sniper spots, and even emergency escape routes. The ODST fire team was going through the same drill as the Hunters while the Marines focused on building up the best defense for the embassy as possible.

The URSC personnel were all starting to feel like they were being snubbed by the Republic. Ambassador Longshanks was still waiting to address the Republic Senate and most people on the streets seemed to sneer at them when they said they came from URG space. Their embassy was a rather squat building in the Embassy District of Corusant and compared to the rest of the other embassies it was plain looking. All together the embassy had been given a staff of sixty-two which wasn't even half the staff given to the Mon Calamari embassy. Add it all up and it was quite clear to everyone that the Republic didn't give two shits about the United Remnant Government.

"I'm bored," Taiyang whined.

"Read a book," Qrow snapped at him.

"Ugh, books are boring," Taiyang said, rolling his eyes.

"You'd probably eat it anyway," Raven quipped.

"Hey are you saying I'm stupid," the blonde giant growled at his wife.

"No just that your brain is about as developed as a gorillas," the dark woman quipped.

At this point Qrow tuned out the argument that was about to ensue and focused on cleaning his weapon Crescent Wing. Crescent Wing was a heavy machinegun combined with a scythe that he had designed when he was fifteen years old. The weapon had gone through some major upgrades and improvements since then, and it was considered one of the most dangers weapons ever wielded. Qrow glanced over at his long time partner and best friend Summer Rose, who was reading a data pad.

Summer was as bored as the rest of them and more than a little insulted by the Jedi Orders refusal to receive them. She was in the process of hacking into the Jedi Orders network so she could download the blueprints to the Jedi Temple. If the Order was determined to ignore them, she would just have to break in and make them listen to her. Qrow had no idea that Summer was doing this, and when she noticed him staring at her she quickly saved the blueprints she had just downloaded and shut off the data pad.

"What are you doing their Summer," asked Qrow.

"Nothing, I was just surfing the Net. They have a lot of junk on here, way more than us even," Summer chuckled.

"True that," Qrow nodded in agreement.

* * *

Early the next morning Summer went out for a jog around the neighborhood. No one questioned her or tried to stop her since it had become a routine that the brunette had established on day one. She went the same path she always took and disappeared around a corner. When she was out of sight, Summer quickly haled a air cab. Giving instructions to be dropped off at the Jedi temple, she settled down to calm her racing heart. Summer was nervous and for good reason, if she failed in this mission it could very well led to war.

As the air cab drew up to the Jedi Temple, Summer couldn't help but be impressed. Even Beacon Academy wasn't as big as the main Jedi Temple. The heart of the Jedi Order was massive, towering over the buildings in the surrounding area with several large spires stretching up from the main building. The tallest of which was the Central Spire, which held the meeting room of the Jedi High Council at its very top if she had read the blueprints right. She noticed the main entrance to the temple was coming up and she double checked to make sure that the letter that Ozpin had written to Yoda was secure in her pocket.

Summer stepped out of the air cab when it touched down at the foot of the stairs leading to the main entrance and paid the driver. She turned away from the cab and started to walk towards the stairs as the air cab lifted off and slipped into traffic. The stairs to the main entrance seemed to go on forever as she walked up them towards the entrance. Glancing around, Summer realized that a few Jedi had already been alerted to her presence and looked at her with some suspicion. Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes the young Huntress pressed forward to the main entrance, reaching the last flight of stairs she was stopped by the temple guards.

"Halt! No one is allowed past this point without authorization," one of the masked men said in a commanding tone.

"How do I get authorization," asked Summer, already knowing the answer since Qrow had been given the run around all week.

"You must be given permission from a Jedi Master to be allowed past this point," the one who ordered her to Halt said.

That was the key problem in the matter. Ever since team QRTS had arrived on Corusant they had been unable to find a Jedi Master willing to give them permission to enter the temple. The fact that most of them didn't bother to leave the bloody thing most of the time didn't help matters, and the one master they did know Master Jinn had been mysteriously assigned to a mission in the Outer Rim. Rather than go in guns blazing like Taiyang would have done, Summer decided to try the diplomatic approach one last time.

"Could you please tell the Jedi Council that a delegate from the Order of Hunters wishes to speak with them," the small woman asked in as polity a tone as possible.

"I am afraid that the Jedi Council is far too busy with more important matters than you so called 'Hunters'," the guard sneered.

Summer had to take a deep breath to keep from knocking this arrogant prick on his ass. If the entire Jedi Order was really like this than the Hunters where wasting their time. Letting out a sigh she gave the guard and his cohorts a sweet smile.

"Well then, if they won't come to me I'll have to go to them," she said in a teasing tone of voice.

Without any kind of warning, Summer suddenly dissolved into white rose petals. The temple guards and other Jedi who witnessed it let out cries of shock and disbelief at what they had just seen. Then there was a loud whistle near the entranceway to the temple. Turning around, the temple guards beheld the young woman that had just been standing in front of them not a second ago. She gave them all a cheerful smile and waved at them.

"Catch me if you can boys," Summer giggled and took off at a dead sprint into the temple.

The guards where right on Summer's heels as they used the Force to enhance their speed. Summer just laughed as she dodged one of the guards who had made a lunge at her, and turned a corner. She just missed running into a very surprised looking Master Mundi, spinning around him and letting one of the guards crash into the poor Jedi Master. Cackling like a mad woman, Summer activated her Semblance when two guards tried rushing her from different directions. The small brunette vanished in a cloud of white petals as the two guards smacked into each other.

"You guys are so much fun to mess with," Summer giggled as she reappeared lounging on top of a column.

Master Mundi called for backup as the half dozen guards now gathered around the pillar. Summer got back up on her feet and jumped off the column just as one of the guards jumped on. She landed right in the middle of them and let out a fake yawn. When nearly a dozen more guards arrived on the scene Summer just grinned like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

When Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi High Council heard of the intruder he wasn't too worried about it. Intruders were not unheard of in the temple and most of them turned at to be harmless civilians who had gotten lost in the vast temple complex. The news that the intruder was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains however made him change his mind. There was a class of younglings in the room at that very moment, and the room was further into the temple than he would like any intruder to get to. Yoda and several other members of the Council were nearby and decided to move in to intercept the intruder.

The sight that greeted Yoda and the other members of the Council was bizarre, if not hilarious. Yoda would have laughed at the scene if it was in a Holovid instead of in the heart of the Jedi Temple. A class of younglings sat there as if trying to decide if they should get involved or if it was appropriate to laugh. The intruder was a young human female, and she was currently running literal circles around a group of exhausted looking guards. Spotting Master Mundi amongst the group, Yoda floated over to him on his small hover chair.

"Happened here what did," asked Yoda.

"Master Yoda a young woman claiming to be one of those 'Hunters' has infiltrated the temple…" Master Mundi's sentence was interrupted when the said young woman suddenly materialized in front of them.

"Oh, you're Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi High Council! I've been looking all over for you," the young woman said in a rather eager voice.

Several guards activated their lightsabers and pointed them at the young woman, who didn't seem fazed in the least by them. She just held up a hand and muttered 'one moment' as she started to search for something on her person. One guard nearly ran her through when she suddenly pulled out what appeared to be a handwritten letter. The brunette offered held it out to the venerated Grand Master of the Jedi Order with a cheerful smile on her face; as if she wasn't in any kind of trouble at all.

"I have a letter for you from Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy," she said in a cheery voice.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter folks. Summer just caused some serious trouble. Next chapter we will see the consequences. For any who are interested this will be updated about once a month or every other week. Let me know what you think so far in reviews. Until next time folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own RWBY.**

Qrow and Taiyang were standing over the main gate to the URG embassy doing nothing in particular. The sun was out and there was hardly a cloud in the sky, it was going to be a lovely day on Coruscant. With a book in one hand and a drink in the other Qrow watched the steady flow of traffic flying by the embassy while Tai watched the overcrowded foot traffic on the walkway. A thought came to the blonde giant and he turned to his long time friend and team leader to ask him a question.

"Hey..."

"What," asked Qrow as he glanced at Taiyang.

"Ever wonder why we're here," asked Tai.

"Do you mean metaphysically or..." Qrow asked, before his scroll went off.

"Every time," grumbled Taiyang, as Qrow answered the call.

"This is Qrow. Yes. Yesss...SHE DID WHAT!"

* * *

Summer Rose had a rather glum look about her as she sat suspended in a holding cell within the Jedi Temple. Honestly, these Jedi where rather unimpressive in her opinion. They had managed to stun her with a shock stick and throw her in here, but it had taken almost two dozen of them to catch her. Even at Beacon it had only taken a full team of first years to catch her when she helped with training when she was a fourth year. To top it all off, they had blindfolded her, which was smart since she could only teleport to places she could see. After she had escaped the cell three times that is.

Now she was listening unimpressed to Master Ki Adi Mundi lecture her about how inappropriate and unnecessary her actions had been. She just tuned him out like she did when Port went off on a tangent. When he was finally finished with his boring lecture Summer decided to give him, and the several members of the Jedi Council that had gathered in her cell a piece of her mind.

"Well maybe if you got your heads out of the clouds I wouldn't have to break in here. My Headmaster wants to cooperate with you in establishing peace throughout the galaxy, but your nothing but a bunch of self centered hippies in my opinion," she snapped at the Cerean.

"Watch your tone young lady. Just as I suspected, these so called 'Hunters' are nothing more than charlatans. They have a complete lack of discipline and protocol," stated Master Mundi, as he turned to his fellow council members.

"Hey! You jerks are the ones who have been giving us the run around all week," Summer fired back.

"Hmm, sense no darkness in you do I. Strong in the Force you are," stated Yoda.

"Thanks, I get it from my mom. As for the no darkness bit, not every Force user that's not part of your Order is a Sith. By the way, what are we waiting for again," asked the young Huntress.

"Waiting on your Master we are," said the diminutive Jedi Grand Master.

"He's not my Master, and please don't call him that, his egos big enough as it is," Summer said with a roll of her eyes, though the Jedi couldn't see it.

Just then there was a beeping noise and Yoda turned on the communicator that he had. A small hologram of a Rodian male came on and he gave the Council members a respectful bow.

"Masters, a Qrow Brandwin is here to see the intruder," the Rodian said.

"Very well, send him to the integration chamber, we'll join him in a few minutes," replied Master Windu.

"As you wish masters," answered the Rodian, before he shut off the hologram.

"If you think you're going to let Qrow sweat it out in some interrogation room, you've got another thing coming," Summer laughed.

"Oh? Why is that, then," asked Mundi.

"Qrow is as cool as they come," Summer said with complete confidence.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE," roared Qrow when Mace and Yoda arrived in the interrogation room.

The two Jedi noted that the table, which was bolted to the floor by the way, was flipped upside down. They also noticed the chair was lodged in the one way mirror that was supposed to be shatter proof. Qrow was, angry to put it lightly.

"Threatening us will not get your friend back," said Mace sternly.

"Who said I was threatening you," snarled Qrow.

"Much trouble your friend caused, but no one hurt was there," Yoda said in a calm voice.

"Good, because then I'd have to send her back to URG space for disciplinary actions. Please take me to her. I've got to have a long chat with my partner," Qrow snapped.

"Very well, follow me," said Mace.

"You should take this guard job, they said. It'll be an easy gig, they said," muttered Qrow, as they walked down the hallway towards the cell Summer was in.

Yoda took a long moment to study the rather average looking man with both his eyes and the Force. He found it nearly impossible to penetrate the man's mental defenses, much like the young woman in the cell. Like Summer though, this Qrow fellow gave him a glance and then lowered his mental shields to allow the Grand Master access to his mind. Yoda was impressed with the mental discipline that both of these 'Hunters' possessed. Both of them let the Grand Master in, but they wouldn't divulge any of their Orders secrets, only letting personal memories through.

 _Four young people sat on the grass in front of what appeared to be some ancient castle. They were sitting on a table cloth enjoying a picnic. The average looking man strummed a string instrument, while the larger man rested his head in the lap of a red eyed young woman. A silver eyed young woman was munching away on some cookies with a contented look on her face._

Yoda was brought back out of the memory he was viewing when the doors to the cell holding Summer Rose opened with a hiss. The three men walked into the room, and where greeted with the sight of Summer hanging in the middle of the room completely surrounded by guards. Qrow let out a sigh and buried his head in his hands for a moment before he looked up and approached his long time friend and partner.

"Oh Summer," he called.

"Uh oh, I know that tone," Summer said with a slight nervous quiver in her voice.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!"

Summer flinched away when Qrow screamed at her. Qrow very rarely lost his temper, but when he did it was a frightening sight to behold. She was glad that she was wearing a blindfold so she couldn't see the look of anger on Qrows' face.

"I am so sorry about the trouble Summer caused you Master Jedi. I'll make sure that she is punished accordingly. While I'm here though, can we please have a talk about the letter Ozpin wrote to you," Qrow asked the Grand Master in a more polite tone.

"Not have a chance to look at have I. Read it later and give you my answer I will," Yoda replied.

"That's all I can ask for I guess," Qrow said with a sigh.

With a gesture from Yoda, the restraints holding Summer deactivated. The young Huntress landed on her feet with a grace rivaling a Jedi's and took off her blindfold. She was greeted with a glare from Qrow, and she seriously considered putting the blindfold back on for a moment. Qrow let out a very tired sigh and dropped the glare.

"Come on Summer, let's get back to the embassy," he said as he turned and left the cell, Summer was right behind him.

Yoda watched the two leave, then turned his contemplative gaze down onto the handwritten letter the young woman had worked so hard to give him. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face and left for his own chambers. After all the trouble that it had caused, it would be pointless not to read it.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything for a while. I realized that I didn't really describe Summer's Semblance to well so the general premise is that she can teleport anywhere so long as it is in sight. Not to sure about the others powers so I might hold of on Qrow's until he appears in the next volume. Let me know what you think in a review, and thanks to Tsamoka for the Halo info. I'll try to fit it in where I can. Also I hope you RvB fans liked the little bit at the beginning. Until next time folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own RWBY.**

 _Dear Master Yoda,_

 _My name is Ozpin. I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the many Hunter academes that are spread throughout URG space. No doubt you and your fellow Jedi are curious about what it is that we Hunters do, so I hope to enlighten you to our purpose. It all began, as many things do, in the distant past. For as long as our people have plied the stars we were beset with the Grimm. The Grimm are a brutal almost mindless force that is determined to conquer and destroy all of not only URG space but the entire galaxy._

 _In the early days, there were no Hunters to protect the people from the Grimm. There was only the will to survive and the hope for a better future. Then almost a thousand years ago a simple farmer named Spartacus made an incredible discovery. He unlocked his Aura and was able to lift a heavy tractor off of his injured father. This simple, but remarkable feat started a revolution in our understanding of what we all have come to call the Force._

 _As the years went by more people unlocked their Aura and began to use the remarkable abilities that came with it to fight the Grimm. We pushed the creatures back and soon we had driven them out of URG space. However, this was mixed blessing as we started to fight amongst ourselves. Aura users started to fight over what their place in society was. Some believed that they should use their powers to help society, while others believed that they should rule it. What followed was a century of chaos and death as we struggled to define ourselves. Then Alfred the Great of house Arc came into the picture. He managed to unite the warring factions and founded the first Hunter Academy, Beacon. He also gave us the Vytal Festival, a time to celebrate peace and unity across URG space. It is true that all of this was founded in war, but we are now dedicated to a path of peace. May we never stray from that path._

 _That is why I am asking for you and your Order to join us. If our two Orders unite together, then the darkness that is always at the fringes of our civilizations will be kept at bay forever. Together we will create an age of universal understanding that will never be forgotten in the annuals of history. I pray that you and your Order will accept this offer of friendship that I am extending to you and that I may be permitted to meet you in person._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, representing the Order of Hunters_

Yoda reread the simple, but important message that had been given to him by Summer Rose for the third time that day. He had already given it to the High Council to read, and he left them to debate it amongst themselves. The Council accepting the offer of unity was very unlikely since most didn't want outsiders to enter the Order. Grand Master Yoda for his part found the letter to be very interesting, but he to agreed that the Jedi Order would never be able to work with the Hunters do to the simple fact that the two orders where to different. Different training, views, and even ways of operation were just some of the many problems that the two orders faced. Master Kit Fisto walked into the room and sat on the meditation chair next to the old Grand Master.

"It appears that the Council will not accept the offer that this Headmaster Ozpin has given," said the Nautolan.

"Surprising, this is not," Yoda said.

"A shame, I believe that the Hunters have many interesting things that they could teach us and we them," Kit Fisto sighed.

"No doubt they do," agreed the old master.

The decision by the High Council did not come as a surprise to the old Grand Master. Yoda sometimes felt that the Order was to set in its ways, but he couldn't think of a way to break the Order out of it. Letting out a tired sigh, Yoda got up so he could inform the Hunters of the Council's decision.

* * *

On the roof of the United Remnant Government embassy Qrow, Taiyang, and Raven sat in their swimsuits as they reclined back in their beach chairs. Qrow and Taiyang were enjoying nice cold lemonade under an umbrella while Raven had a tanning mirror. Meanwhile Summer was busy cleaning all of their weapons in the hot sun. She was sweating profusely and was covered in grease and dirt.

"Ah, this is the life," Tai said, while stretching out on his beach chair.

"You're telling me. This sun is doing wonders for my skin," said Raven.

"I don't know why you even bother with that, you know you don't tan," Qrow grumbled.

"Doesn't mean I don't enjoy doing it," replied Raven.

"That doesn't make any sense at all," Qrow fired back.

Rather than answer her annoying twin brother Raven simple stretched languidly. Tai couldn't help but stair at his wife's form. Summer had to suppress rolling her eyes at the sight. Even after all this time Taiyang was still a pervert. She wondered for the infiniteth time today why she had had a crush on him back in school as she turned back to what she was doing.

"Oh slave, my drink needs to be refilled," called Qrow.

"Why am I a slave for the whole week again," whined the hooded girl.

"Because you almost caused a war that the URG can ill afforded to have at the moment," Qrow answered dryly.

"Oh, right," Summer said, while scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

Summer went over and took Qrows glass, then went over to the pitcher and refilled it before returning. She gave him a bow mockingly and offered him the glass. Qrow took it, barely hiding the smirk on his face at Summers antics. As the hooded girl went back to cleaning all of their weapons the comlink beeped and Qrow answered it. The small hologram of Master Yoda appeared in front of him.

"Master Branwen, a bad time is this," asked the diminutive Grand Master.

"No Master Yoda, I'm just out enjoying the sun on the roof," Qrow said, with slight embracement.

"No matter. News I have from the Council," said Yoda, as the other members of team QRTS gathered around to listen.

"Really, is it good news," asked Summer, eagerly.

"No, I'm afraid. Not wise to associate with charlatans and darksiders, the Council believes," Yoda said with a tired sigh.

"So you mean that all of this was for nothing," muttered Taiyang.

"Sorry, I am for wasting your time," the little green creature said.

"Thank you for your candor Master Yoda. I wish you a good day," Qrow said in as polite a tone as possible.

"Yes, goodbye," Yoda said, as the hologram turned off.

The members of team QRTS sat there for a few moments in defeated silence. Then a member of the embassy staff approached them. He handed Qrow a note and left as soon as he came. Qrow quickly read the note handed to him and let out a sigh. He glanced at his team and then focused on Summer.

"Well it wasn't a total waste. The Senate has called Longshanks to come in and explain why you 'invaded' the Jedi Temple," Qrow said.

* * *

 **I'll end it there for now. So the Jedi Council gave them a flat no and the Senate wants an explanation. The next chapter will cover that, and I hope to pick up on the action soon. In case you haven't noticed, I'm making the RWBY characters goofier than Star Wars characters. The reason being because they are. Sorry for not updating this, I've been busy and I was so hyped for volume three. It was awesome. Let me know what you think in a review and thanks for all the favs and follows for all my stories. Until next time folks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own RWBY**

The Senate building was just as big and gaudy as everything else in the Republic. Summer couldn't help but think of all the lovely sniper positions there where as the small group of air speeders made their way to the huge building that looked like a mushroom on steroids. Team QRTS had been ordered to escort Longshanks to the Senate while the ODST fire team sat on standby at the embassy. Glancing around the air speeder Summer couldn't shake the unease that she felt. She just felt like something was going to happen and judging by the looks of the other members of her team they thought so too. Longshanks seemed to sense the tension in the air too as he shifted in his seat with an uneasy look on his face.

"We will be setting down any second now. I want Summer and Tai out as soon as the hatch opens scanning for targets. Raven, you and I will be covering the ambassador when he comes out. We make our way to the Senate Building let the ambassador explain everything to the Senate; then we pop back into the air speeder and get back to the embassy. Quick simple and to the point, and leave your mask off Raven," Qrow said in a rather authoritative voice.

"Why," asked a clearly uncomfortable Raven.

"Because, as I've said before my dear sister you are scary. The last thing we need is to scare the politicians even more than Summer has," he finished that statement by glaring at Summer.

"Sorry," the young woman in the white hood squeaked out.

Just than the air speeder dropped down toward the landing pad they had been ordered to land at. A group of Senate Commandos stood in a line waiting to receive Ambassador Longshanks. Summer and Tai where out the hatchway before the thing had fully opened and immediately began searching for targets in the area. There were indeed a lot of potential targets all over the place since a lot of people from many different species where going back and forth in every direction. The feeling of unease in the back of her mind grew as the ambassador and the other members of her team came out of the transport.

Leaving the squad of Marines that had accompanied them to guard the air speeders, team QRTS led Longshanks down the corridor to the Senate Convocation Chamber in a standard diamond shape formation. Summer led the group with Taiyang and Raven on the flanks and Qrow in the rear. It took the group a while to get to their designated pod and when they did Summer and Taiyang were ordered to stay outside while the Branwen twins went with the ambassador.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Summer muttered to Taiyang.

"Yeah, so do I," the big man agreed.

* * *

Qrow shifted in the seat he was forced to sit in facing his sister. The two of them had been sitting like this for almost an hour as the senators droned on about Summers little adventure in the Jedi Temple. So far Longshanks hadn't even been called on to give an explanation as to why the young woman had done it. To Qrow all of the talking was a huge waste of time. Glancing at his twin sister, he couldn't help but wince slightly. Her blood red eyes were glaring at the twig of a Neimoidian that was spewing nonsense at the moment. He had no doubt that his sister was contemplating killing the little prick to get the meeting over with. Judging by some of the looks on the faces of some of the senators that he could make out they were thinking the same thing as she was.

"…and furthermore, the United Remnant Government has no say in Republic affairs," finished Lott Dod of the Trade Federation, finally.

Poor Chancellor Valorum looked like he almost fell asleep from the nearly hour long tirade that the Neimoidian delegate had gone on. No doubt the man was contemplating why he wanted to become Chancellor again. He just managed to suppress a yawn that would have been embarrassing and turned his attention to Longshanks, who had been doing his best to not nod off during the pointless speech.

"The chair recognizes the Ambassador from the United Remnant Government," he called out in a tired voice.

"Thank you Chancellor. Members of the Galactic Senate, many of you do not know much about the United Remnant Government. None of you have ever even been to it. To you it is a small lose nit federation of planets in a backwater part of the galaxy. The fact is that our government has been holding back the destructive forces of the Grimm for thousands of years; protecting your civilization from them…"

"How convenient that you are the defenders of the entire galaxy. You primitives couldn't even defend yourselves," snapped Dod.

"You're the ones who can't defend themselves so shut your mouth frog face," Raven yelled jumping up in the pod.

There was a general out cry from the other senators at Ravens outburst and Qrow stood up to try and calm his sister before she got them all kicked out. Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda slammed his staff down several times to gain order, when the ruckus had settled down somewhat the Chancellor spoke.

"The chair does not recognize the Senator of the Trade Federation at this time. Ambassador Longshanks, I advise that you keep your escorts under control," Valorum said in a calm voice.

Raven opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it shut with a click when Edward Longshanks shot her a glare that would have sent a full grown Ursa running for the hills. Qrow gentle pushed his twin sister back down into her seat and gave her an admonishing look. The raven haired beauty looked away in embracement and decided to meditate in order to calm down. She couldn't understand why she was so easily agitated recently and it was starting to worry her. Meanwhile, Longshanks decided to continue with his speech.

"As I was saying. The Grimm are a very destructive force that would like nothing more than to kill us. For that reason the Hunters were created to protect our people from the Grimm. Therefore, with that idea in mind the Headmaster of one of our Hunter Academies wanted to establish a working relationship with the Jedi Order. The Order would not even accept the letter that the Headmaster had written, and Ms. Rose felt that drastic measures needed to be taken in order for the Jedi High Council to read Headmaster Ozpin's letter. Though her actions may have been unnecessary, Ms. Rose meant no harm and has already apologized to the Jedi Order for her actions. Therefore, there is no reason for the Senate to get involved with this issue," Longshanks ended his brief speech.

Longshanks speech had been quick and to the point, which was much appreciated by most members of the Senate. His speech had lasted barely six minutes, but the debate went on for almost an hour more. When the group finally made their way back to the parked air speeders they were all tired. Qrow and Raven thought that their butts had slipped into a coma, while Summer and Taiyang had sore feet. Longshanks looked like he was sleepwalking as the group walked back to their parking spot.

"Sorry for all the trouble sir," Summer said.

"It's alright my dear, after all you did manage to get me into the Senate finally," Longshanks pointed out.

The air speeders finally came into view and the group picked up their pace slightly so they could finally leave the torture chamber known as the Senate Building. Team QRTS assumed that the feeling of foreboding that they had earlier was just a false alarm as they climbed into their air speeders and took off. It was still a beautiful afternoon and the Hunters were hoping to get some more sun on the roof before the day was out. Qrow was looking out the window to the left when a faint flash caught his eye. His heart froze when he noticed a faint trail of smoke coming toward them before he shouted out a warning.

"RPG, BREAK…" **BOOM!**

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry for not updating this story and all my others in a while, I've had work the new RWBY volume to watch and a general lack of motivation. As I promised, the action is finally picking up, but the next chapter will probably be a while since its kind of hard more me to write action scenes. Until next time folks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own RWBY or Star Wars**

All that Qrow could see was darkness, and then his vision slowly came back in brief flashes. He could see someone racing to him and dragging him. A marine was shooting at something out of his sight. Someone was screaming his name and shaking him. Qrows vision finally cleared and he found himself lying behind the wreck that had once been the air speeder he had been flying in a few moments ago. Summer was kneeling over him and screaming at him to wake up while also loosing an arrow from her longbow at something on the other side of the wreck. The Sergeant of the Marine squad was standing next to them shooting his battle rifle at a target that was some levels above them.

"Good to see you alive sir. The ambassador was hit so I loaded him up in one of the other air speeders with most of my squad and sent them back to the embassy," the Sergeant reported.

"Good call sergeant, what's our sit rep," Qrow asked, still a little groggy from the hit he took.

"They got the high ground and numbers. They also got us in a cross fire so I'm guessing their ex military," said the sergeant, pointing to the positions their attackers where firing from.

One of the buildings was a office tower under construction that had been on the convoys right when the RPG hit. Qrow also noted that that was the same building he saw the shot come from. The other building was a hotel that was slightly ahead of them and on the left. They had set up so that their fire would be able to intercept one another without fear of hitting their comrades. The attackers where situated on two floors of the office tower and only on one in the hotel, all above the marines and Hunters.

"Taiyang, take the jerks in the office tower, and try to keep it standing," he added hastily.

"You got it boss," Taiyang cried, as he charged off.

"Summer, Raven take the assholes in the hotel. Keep an eye out for civilians," he reminded them.

"Got it," they chorused.

The two females of the team both activated their Semblance and teleported onto the floor the attackers where on. Qrow stayed on the ground directing everything and deflecting lasers and even an occasional bullet with his massive sword. The marines weren't ideal as one managed to pick off two attackers in the tower that we're trying to stab Taiyang in the back. Another lobbed a sticky grenade that stuck to one poor sap, who ran around wildly until the thing detonated and blew the guys head off and took two buddies with him. Qrow watched a local security air speeder arrive on scene and promptly get blown out of the sky by a rocket.

"Guys we need to end this before it gets too far out of hand," Qrow said over his scroll.

A screaming Twi'lek male falling out of the sky and splating on the pavement in front of him was his answer. Qrow looked up in time to see one of his sister's portals disappear from almost a mile up; only to reappear three seconds later to spit out a human who plunged to his death as well. The leader of team QRTS shivered at his sister's brutality, but turned back to the battle.

* * *

Summer sliced threw two of the attackers with her katanas like a hot torch threw butter. She spared a glance at the family that were cowering in a corner and gave them a reassuring smile before teleporting to the next balcony over. The sniper there didn't even know what hit him as she decapitated him with a single stroke and kept moving. Glancing up Summer could see Raven on the opposite side of the building working her way to the middle like she was doing.

The fight went on for several minutes, but Summer and Raven had cleared the hotel with little difficulty. Glancing over to the office tower, the two women were treated to the sight of Taiyang ripping someone's skull out and beating them to death with it. The two women sweat dropped and decided to go over and help before the idiot got himself killed. When the two of them teleported over to the tower they were greeted with a large group of thugs and immediately started swinging away with their swords. They made their way through the pack of thugs to Taiyangs side and the three of them started to push their way through to the exit. Qrow was calling for them to pull out and head back to the embassy; two of the marines were wounded and he decided they needed to get out. Sensing danger behind her Summer turned around to block a strike, only to watch the guys head blow up into a red mess. The sound of a Falcons blades thumping away outside was the answer to the mystery.

"Thanks for the save Reggie," she called over her scroll.

"No need my dear, just doing my job," called the ODST sniper, who had taken the shot from the bay of the Falcon.

The arrival of the ODST fire team was all that was needed to tip the balance of the battle in their favor. Qrow dragged the wounded marines to the Falcon and then ordered the fire team to help clear the office tower of any other attackers. Then he charged forward and cut down a pair of rodians trying to sneak up on the remaining marines.

"Alright guys and gals, I want one of these assholes alive so we can figure out what this is all about," Qrow said over the scroll.

"No promises," Raven chuckled darkly.

"How about this guy," asked Taiyang as he tossed a guy out a window. The guy in question landed on the hood of a parked air speeder in front of Qrow. Groaning in pain, the human tried to crawl away from the battle. Only to have Qrow put his foot down on his undoubtedly injured back.

"Yeah he'll do," affirmed Qrow.

* * *

Leaving the ODST's to mop up the remaining thugs, team QRTS returned to the embassy with their new friend. They through the guy into a holding cell deep inside the embassy and went to check on the ambassador. Longshanks had taken some shrapnel in his left arm and leg, and had second degree burns, but would make a full recovery. With their worries for their charge eased, the team of Hunters returned to the holding cell to interrogate their prisoner.

"Okay pal, let me explain what is going to happen to you if you don't talk," Qrow said after taking a pull from his flask. After all that he needed something to calm his nerves.

"You're going to go to prison for a very long time, maybe even get the death penalty," said Qrow.

"Oh I'm so scared. You think I haven't been in prison before? I'll be out on bail and on my way to the Outer Rim in a week," the human bragged.

"Not if I let Raven have you," Qrow threatened.

That whipped the smirk of the guys face real quick, because he had seen what Raven could do. He glanced over at the dark beauty who gave him a feral smile. The all too eager look in her blood red eyes was enough to make the big bad mercenary crack like an egg.

"Alright, alright I'll talk! Just keep that psychopath away from me," he yelled.

"Okay start talking," Qrow growled.

"We're members of Black Sun. You know about us right," the man asked.

"Yeah, big time organized crimes syndicate. What the hell did the URG do to you guys to warrant this attack," asked Qrow.

"Nothing to us as far as I know. All I know is some guy hired us out to take you all out," the Black Sun member said.

"Who was it the Trade Federation," Taiyang demanded, getting up close to the thug.

"I don't know who it was, not my pay grade. All I can say was that the guy wasn't Neimoidian," answered the thug.

"Do you know where this guy is," asked Qrow.

"No, but I do know where the rendezvous point for our team is. The guy is supposed to have some stooge waiting for us with the other half of the payment," replied the thug.

"Where is it?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Raven…"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you," the thug panicked.

After they got the location team QRTS went back up to the main level of the embassy. Just as they were going up the ODST fire team was coming in with the handful of marines that had stayed behind to fight. The ODST fire team leader came up to them and yanked off her helmet. She gave them a very tired look with her green eyes and then glanced over to her men, who were helping to carry the bodies of the three marines and one civilian aid that had been killed in the ambush.

"It's been a very rough day," she said.

"Yeah, guess I have some letters to write," Qrow said with a grimace. He hated writing letters, because he never knew what to say.

"I'll handle it," the fire team leader sighed.

"Thanks Alison, and don't worry we know where the bastards are," Qrow said with a determined glint in his eye.

"Give them hell Qrow," growled Alison.

"Captain Church, the ambassador is awake and wants to see you," called the embassy doctor.

With that Alison Church walked off to see Longshanks and left the Hunters in the main hallway. They had to make a decision whether to call the local authorities and let them handle the situation, or they could go in themselves. There really wasn't much of a choice and the group went to the armory to load up. They had a rendezvous to be at and they owed it to the four men who had been killed to make it there in time.

* * *

 **Okay that does it for this chapter. This was a struggle for me to write because I have a hard time writing action scenes. I know it probably wasn't my best work, but let me know in a review what you think. For those not in the know, the Black Sun is a real crime syndicate in the Star Wars EU. I've also decided to give Qrow his admittedly cooler weapon on the show then the one I gave him. I'll go back and rewrite it and the descriptions for Summer and Taiyang after I've finished the story, however I'm keeping Qrow as the team leader for this story. Also the latest episode blew me away so I might write about the maidens in this story or at least in the next story. Also shot out to RvB. Thanks for all the favs and follows and please review. Until next time folks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own RWBY or Star Wars**

The Industrial District of Corusant was a filthy polluted hole by anyone's standards. That was probably why the Black Sun and their mysterious employer had picked it as a rendezvous point. Not many people bothered to come to this part of the planet since they hadn't seen a single person in the past hour that they had been here.

The mostly automated factories where a maze of pipes, crawl spaces, and vents that a person could easily escape into. It also had plenty of hiding spots for the team of Hunters. Qrow had situated himself on top of a pile of crates off to the left of the main entrance. Taiyang was hiding behind a large air vent off to the right with his eyes on a side entrance. Raven was sitting high up in the rafters cloaked in shadows waiting to pounce on her pray. Summer was outside the warehouse laying on the roof of another warehouse across the street providing over watch.

Qrow didn't like coming in here without any kind of backup or any real idea of the terrain. The place that their new 'friend' had given to them was just an inconspicuous warehouse on level 1313 in the middle of the Industrial District. Team QRTS had made it to the rendezvous point before anyone else by the looks of it, but then again the Black Sun hit team was probably scattered after the intense battle. They would most likely be late, but the guy they where supposed to meet was still not there. Qrow and Raven could play the waiting game since there parents had trained them in the art of stealth and espionage since they could walk. Summer could be surprisingly stealthy despite her mischievous nature. Taiyang on the other hand was doing everything he could not to fidget. He had always been a man of action and he hated sitting here waiting for something bad to happen.

 _At least there wont be any civilian casualties this time,_ Qrow thought with some relief.

Just when it looked like Taiyang would explode they heard Summers voice over their scrolls, quietly telling them they had company. Summer notched a arrow to her bow while Raven gripped the hilt of her sword and Taiyang got his battleax ready. Qrow quietly signaled for them to wait as they watched the group of Black Sun thugs come into the warehouse. There where eighteen of them, mostly humans with a handful of aliens sprinkled about. As much as Qrow wanted to take these guys out he wanted to know who had placed the hit on the ambassador and his team.

"That was probably the worsted job I've been on," said one thug.

"Ya can say that again," another, with a fresh bandage on his left eye grumbled.

"Well it just means more credits for us don't it," a female klatooinian chuckled darkly.

Qrow just shook his head in disgust at the group of criminals that showed no care for their dead comrades. A few minutes went by with nothing but the criminals making small talk amongst themselves. Then a quiet signal from Summer informed Qrow that the mystery man had showed up at last. He glanced in the indicated direction that Summer said they were coming in from and had to bite his tongue to stop himself from whistling. The mystery man turned out to be a drop dead gorgeous blue twi'lek female in a skin tight suit. Qrow couldn't help crack a grin as he watched the twi'lek slink towards the group of Black Sun goons, with something rather familiar looking in her hands.

 _This just got a lot more interesting,_ thought Qrow.

"Well that was a disappointing show," the twi'lek called out in a sultry voice, as she stepped out of the shadows.

The group of Black Sun members turned their attention to the woman in surprise. The klatooinian female stepped up to her and pointed an accusing finger at the mystery woman.

"Hey, those Hunter guys were a lot stronger than anyone gave them credit for. Hell I saw one rip a guy's skull out and beat him to death with it," snapped the klatooinian.

"That doesn't seem physically possible," replied the twi'lek, with clear doubt in her voice.

"Strangely that's what he was screaming as he was being beaten to death, but enough about that. Where's our payment," spat the klatooinian, getting in the twi'leks face.

"Why it's right here," purred the twi'lek.

A red lightsaber blade suddenly exploded through the back of the klatooinian. Before anyone could react the twi'lek was amongst the group cutting and hacking at them. Qrow casual signalled his team to wait and let the twi'lek take care of the grunts for them. He watched the whole thing as the young woman tore threw the group and noticed that, while skilled, she lacked fluid motion. It was like she had just memorized a textbook on lightsaber dueling, so he suspected she was a student.

 _Which means there's got to be a teacher,_ Qrow thought devoiusly.

He was no stranger about the Sith. Like all Hunters going into the greater galaxy Qrow had been given lessons on both the Jedi and their long time rivals the Sith. This twi'lek couldn't be more Sith if you stamped the word on her forehead. The only problem was, according to the Jedi, the Sith had been extinct for a thousand years. So either Qrow was looking at a mighty fine looking fossil, or the Sith were not as extinct as was thought. That raised an even bigger question of weather or not the Jedi knew about it.

Qrow shook the thoughts from his head as the twi'lek ran the last Black Sun thug threw with her lightsaber. She gave the man a mock kiss as he died on her blade before deactivating it and letting him drop to the floor. The triumphant smile on her face disappeared when she heard someone clapping behind her. She activated her lightsaber and whirled around as Qrow revealed himself.

"I have to admit that was some good sword play. Thanks for taking out the trash for me by the way," he drauled.

"Glad you liked it. Perhaps you'd like to be my next partner," she said sensually, covering up the fact she hadn't even sensed him.

"Don't mind if I do," said Qrow with a sly grin.

With a flourish, Qrow drew out his great sword. The twi'lek raised an eyebrow at that before smirking at the primitive blade. She charged forward, raising her lightsaber high above her head. Qrow casual raised his blade up in a standard guard position, letting his opponent come to him. The confident look on the twi'leks face was replaced by a look of shock as the primitive blade deflected the lightsaber.

"Suprise bitch," yelled Qrow as he deflected the glowing blade and countered.

A series of lightning fast strikes followed as both fought for the upper hand. Sith lady was fighting hard and fast, but as the fight stretched on it became clear that she lacked experience. Qrow noticed that his opponent was starting to tier and decided to press his attack. Unfortunately, the twi'lek seemed to realise that she was out matched and darted away. She just managed to miss being decapitated by a swing of Taiyangs battle ax by sliding under it. The Sith fled the warehouse with Raven darting after her and the boys right behind her.

"Summer! She's on the move heading west towards the main shaft," Qrow yelled into his scroll.

"Got it. I'll try to cut her off," came the cloaked girls reply.

Raven was several yards in front of the boys as she charged after the twi'lek with reckless abandonment. The twi'lek took a sharp turn and douve headlong into a maintenance tunnel. The QRT of QRTS paused for only a brief moment before Raven douve right in after her.

"Tai, see if you can find another way in to cut her off. We'll stay on her tail, and let Summer know," said Qrow, not even waiting for a reply as he followed his twin sister.

Qrow couldn't see much except his sister's ass for most of the chaise through the maintenance tunnel dew to the low clearance. On a few occasions he could see the lovely ass of the twi'lek they were trying to capture beyond his sister's so it wasn't all bad. The trio finally reached a large junction where they could actually stand up straight, and the twi'lek turned around and activated her lightsaber.

"Tired of the foreplay already," asked Qrow with a sly smirk on his face.

The twi'lek just snarled and swung her blade at him. Raven intercepted it with her own and swung her scabred in a low sweep at the twi'leks legs. Sith lady managed to jump over it, but was rewarded with a smack to the face with the hilt of Qrows sword. With a cry the twi'lek collapsed on the ground and Qrow kicked her lightsaber away. She tried to get up, but Qrow put a foot on her chest. She tried calling her lightsaber back, but Raven snatched it midair. Then she tried using a Force choke on Qrow, only for Raven to give her a kick in the ribs. Winded and now at sword point, the twi'lek woman calmed down to a certain degree.

"So lovely lady. Let's play a game I like to call 'tell me what I want to know or I feed you to Raven' . You feel like playing," asked Qrow with a rather sadistic smile on his face.

 **That does it for this chapter folks. I am so sorry this took so long to come out. Work, writers block, laziness, and RWBY have all combined to make it a little difficult to keep my own deadline. However I do hope to update this again sooner. Let me know what you think in a review. Until next time folks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own RWBY or Star Wars**

 **Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum's office was a flurry of activity as aids darted about with the latest news from what had happened just a few blocks from the Senate Building. The members of the Defense Committee sat in front of his desk as the relatively new Chancellor of the Republic looked at the latest data pad that one aid thrust into his hands. Among the roughly dozen Senators was his old friend Senator Palpatine of Naboo. Palpatine looked concerned, but calm amidst all of the chaos.

"We just received word from the United Remnant Government," Valorum sighed, as he looked over the contents of the pad.

"What do they say," asked Palpatine, the rest of the room quieting to listen.

"They say that they are deploying a fleet to Coruscant. We are not to interfere with the securing of their embassy, and they demand an immediate investigation," replied Valorum.

"Outrageous! How dare these savages make demands of us," cried Senator Dod of the Trade Federation.

"Although I agree that they are being rather presumptuous, an investigation is a perfectly reasonable request," Palpatine stated coolly.

Valorum sat in quiet contemplation for a few moments as the senators argued with one another. Coruscant hadn't seen a battle fleet in its skies in almost a thousand years. A URG fleet suddenly appearing just after a terrorist attack on a URG diplomatic convoy could cause a war scare. That was the last thing that the Republic needed on its hands at the moment. Corruption, debt, and a multitude of smaller issues had to be dealt with first. The real question was what the fleet would do once it arrived. Valorum looked back at the squabbling senators and decided that he needed to take action in order to avoid a potential war.

"Get me the Judicial Forces. Tell them to assemble a task force and have them stationed in orbit. Make it clear that they are not to engage the UAG fleet unless fired upon," he ordered.

An aid darted off to contact the Judicial Forces as the senators started to argue again. Some of the senators were for the order and others were not. Valorum glanced over to Palpatine who had remained quiet for most of the debate. When he noticed that the Supreme Chancellor was looking at him Palpatine spoke.

"I think that you have made the right decision. The URG will be allowed to show their strength to the galaxy, and we will be able to show our resolve," he said.

"Let us hope it does not lead to war," Valorum sighed as he looked out at the skyline.

* * *

 **Command Bridge _URSC Illustrious_**

James Ironwood was worried. He had received word from Command that the delegation to Coruscant had been attacked and that the ambassador had been wounded. On a more personal level James old rival and friend from Huntsmen school Qrow Branwen and his team were there. He silently hoped his old friends from Beacon were alright as he prepped his fleet for combat.

The Rapid Deployment Fleet, or RDF for short, had been created a few years ago for exactly this kind of situation. If an embassy anywhere in the galaxy was attacked the RDF would be called in to secure the embassy and evacuate the staff. Currently the core of the RDF was six Marathon class heavy cruisers, but RDF protocols had allowed James to take several smaller ships from other commands. Ironwood glanced at the monitor in front of him when the ships AI, named Neko, appeared. Neko had the appearance of a female cat Faunus in purple overalls, with cat ears and a tail. In James opinion she was a bit to bubbly in personality for his liking, but she was good at her job.

"Sir, the last two ships have arrived. The _Vanguard_ and the _Constellation_ are reporting that their ready to go as soon as you give the word sir," the cheerful AI reported.

"Good, set coordinates for Coruscant. We need to get their before something worse happens," ordered Ironwood.

"Okay sir, let's go kick some butt," Neko cheered.

James sighed as he walked off the bridge to his cabin, leaving the running of the ship to its Captain. He had only just been given command of the RDF a few months ago and already he was faced with the biggest crisis that it had ever faced. Leave it to Qrow to make his life difficult. Ironwood had to admit that with Qrow's track record it was a wonder that the URG wasn't at war with the entire galaxy at the moment. That was the last thing the URG needed with the White Fang starting to cause trouble and the Grimm.

Ironwood paused at that last thought as he thought back to the resent conversation he had with his old friend and mentor Ozpin. Ozpin had revealed to James that the Grimm had a Queen. This Queen was apparently every bit as intelligent as a human, and she had plans to take over the entire galaxy. From what Ironwood could gather, Ozpin had been working for the past several years to try and get the Jedi and the Republic to realize how much of a threat she was with no success. Maybe this show of force would at least make them listen.

James walked into his cabin and went straight to his desk to look over the fleet roster. The fleet was rather modest in most respects, but he hoped to make a good impression on the Republic. With one final glance at the list James opened the new file he had created.

"So Salem, what is it that you want," he muttered to himself.

 **United Remnant Government Embassy Coruscant**

Qrow sat with the rest Summer and Taiyang in a lounge, waiting for Raven to finish her little talk with their new 'friend'. Summer was looking over her weapons as always, looking for any imperfections. Taiyang was pretending to read a book, but Qrow could see the worry in Tai's eyes. He understood the blonde mans concern, since Raven seemed to become a different person when she was integrating people. Taiyang seemed to notice Qrow looking at him, because he put down the book and turned toward him.

"Can I talk to you Qrow," he asked.

"Sure, what about," asked Qrow, though he felt he knew what Taiyang wanted to talk about.

"It's…it's about Raven," he said hesitantly.

"What about her," Qrow pressed gently.

"She…I don't know. It's just that she really does scare me sometimes," Taiyang confessed.

"I know what you mean Tai. My sister has always walked closer to the dark then to the light. Don't get me wrong, if she see's someone in trouble she will help. If she can save an innocent life she won't hesitate, but if it's a criminal she has to save you have to order her to do it," Qrow answered, summing up his twin the best he could.

"I know that. It's just…when she does stuff like this, she enjoys it. To be honest with you Qrow I fear her. I fear what she could become, and I fear the influence she could have on Yang. I don't want my little girl to become like her," Taiyang said, with pain in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Tai. Qrow and I will be there to support you," Summer chimed in, reminding the two men that she was there.

"I don't have to tell you not to repeat a single word right," Taiyang asked her.

She just gave him a smile and went back to inspecting her weapons. A few minutes later they glanced up at the sound of approaching footsteps. The three of them blanched at the sight of Raven with blood splattered on her right cheek. Raven whipped it off with a finger and tasted it, giving off a hum of satisfaction of the taste. She looked at her three oldest friends and could see the shock on their faces. The other member of team QRTS stared at the dark haired woman, whose blood red eyes seemed to glow like those of the hated Grimm.

"I found out something interesting from our late friend," Raven stated in a casual tone.

 **That does it for this chapter folks. I'm sorry it took so long in coming out, but had a bad case of the flu last week. Plus work and a little writers block and you get this. This chapter is more or less a filler for the next major incident. I wanted to get it across that Raven is not evil, but she lacks a moral compass like the rest of her friends. I also wanted to introduce Ironwood into the series, at the moment he is not the head of the military he is just a field commander. I plan to finish this book in the next couple of chapters so let me know what you think in a review. Until next time folks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own RWBY or Star Wars**

 **United Remnant Government Embassy Coruscant**

"What the hell is wrong with you Raven," yelled Qrow as he stared at the body of the Sith agent they had captured. The woman's body was bruised and bloody from the beating it had received.

"It's not my fault that she wasn't strong enough to last through my interrogation," Raven replied coldly.

"Interrogation, Raven you beat her to death," cried Summer, a look of horror on her face.

Raven flinched at the look on Summer's face. She wouldn't deny that the look the silver eyed girl was giving her hurt. Taiyang stepped into her field of vision and glared at her, causing the dark woman to look away from her husband.

"Raven, I don't know what's gotten into you, but something is wrong. You wouldn't normally go this far," Tai said sternly.

"Look, I admit that I went too far in the interrogation, but we have more pressing business at hand," Raven snapped.

"Which got a lot more difficult since you decided to kill our only led. How are we supposed to go to the Jedi without a living Sith as proof that their back," yelled Qrow.

The four Hunters paused as they thought about that for a few moments. They all knew that the Jedi would never believe them if they said the Sith were back without real proof. Raven looked away from the disapproving looks of her friends and family and started to run through the events that had happened in her head again. All that she could remember was this intense desire to hurt the woman they had captured. She had enjoyed the fear and pain that she had felt emanating from the captive as she beat her, until Raven felt the woman's life slip away. In her heart Raven knew what the real reason for her loss of control was, and so did Qrow. Her twin brother gave her a meaningful look as the group left the cell, and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Right, Summer go and contact the Jedi Council. Let's see if they will at least listen to us. Taiyang, I want you to get in contact with the fleet. I want to know what Jimmy is planning on doing once he gets here," Qrow ordered.

"Knowing James it will be a grand show of URSC military might," Taiyang snorted.

"Well it might be necessary this time," Summer sighed as the two of them left to carry out their assigned tasks. Once the other half of team QRTS disappeared around the corner Qrow turned to his sister. Raven looked down in shame as her twin stared at her with what could be called a mix of worry and disappointment.

"It was her again wasn't it," Qrow stated more than questioned.

"Yes, she was stronger this time and I couldn't control myself. This is bad Qrow; if she can manipulate me here then that means she is getting stronger," said Raven, unable to meet her brother's eyes.

"I'll tell Ozpin in my report, but until then I need to know if you'll be alright in the field. If you can't control yourself in combat you'll become a liability," he said.

"Don't worry Qrow. I can handle it for as long as I need to," Raven assured him.

"Good to hear; and Raven if you ever need to talk about it..."

"I know Qrow and thank you," she said with an appreciative smile.

"Right well...I need to go report to Ozpin before it gets anymore crazy around here," said Qrow. The smile faded from Ravens lips as her brother turned away from her. She was deeply troubled by what had happened and she knew that she had just made her brother's life a lot more complicated then what it needed to be. Why was she cursed with these damn eyes? Raven longed to be like her friends, but the legend of the people with red eyes prevented her from being like them. All that she could do was kill and cause fear, but Raven wanted to use those abilities to help people. Then she was struck by a bolt of inspiration. Raven reached out and grabbed Qrows' arm as an incredibly risky and all around stupid idea formed in her head.

"Wait, I have an idea," she said eagerly.

* * *

 **URSC _Illustrious_**

James Ironwood went over the information on Salem again. The Queen of Grimm was an ancient entity that had been around as long as the people of Remnant could remember. She wanted to spread her 'children' not only across the entire galaxy, but the entire universe. No one could explain her hatred for humans or other species, though scientist speculated that it was merely instinct. James doubted that it was as simple as that, because from what he could pick up during his talks with Ozpin Salem seemed to have something out for the Beacon Headmaster. Ozpin had tried to brush it off as simple her seeing him as a major threat since he was the Headmaster of Beacon, and effectively the head of the Order of Hunters. Ironwood didn't by it for a moment, because from the limited information that he was able to collect it sounded more like the Queen of Grimm had some sort of fixation, bordering on obsession for the Headmaster.

Ozpin was older than he tended to let on, that much James knew for certain. The Headmaster had had grey hair when James was a boy, and now they were starting to look the same age. James had a rather disturbing thought in the back of his mind that was starting to make it's way to the front when his scroll buzzed. With that the thought vanished back into the recesses of his mind and James picked up his Scroll. He was only mildly surprised to see it was Taiyang calling him. With a push of the button Ironwood answered the incoming call.

"Ironwood here," he stated gruffly.

"Nice to hear from you to James," Taiyang chuckled.

"Tai, you have me hauling a fleet halfway across the galaxy to fix a mess you started," James snapped irritably.

"Hey they started it we just finished it. Why are you so moody, Glynda not giving you any," Taiyang teased.

"For your information Glynda is pregnant. As for why I am so moody, I don't like having to deal with other people's messes," James growled.

"Shit! Congratulations on the kid James, but I didn't call to chit chat," Taiyang said, giving James a brief smile at his friends happy news.

"Thank you, and I figured this wasn't a social call," James replied, calming down somewhat.

"Yeah, we might have a bit of a problem here on our end," Taiyang said soberly as he filled the general in on what had happened.

"SHE DID WHAT!"

"I know it's bad James, but there's no reason to shout," Taiyang said as he twisted a finger in his ear to stop the ringing.

"What the hell was she thinking? Damn it, I always knew that woman was trouble," James seethed.

"That woman happens to be my wife Ironwood," Taiyang growled dangerously.

"Look Taiyang, there's no sugar coating this. Raven is going to have to be arrested and brought to trial," James stated.

"WHAT! Raven is a Huntress you ju-"

"TAI LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT," James roared, causing Taiyang to shrink back from the monitor slightly in fear.

"Raven will be given the best defense lawyer that money can buy and she will have a fair trial. You have to understand that it has to be done, because we can't show favoritism. I won't lie, she might have to do some jail time for this, but it's better that then having to do something more drastic," James said in a calm voice. Taiyang was silent for several minutes as he contemplated what Ironwood said before he finally spoke.

"What do you plan on doing once you arrive," he asked somberly.

"We need to make a show of strength, but we can't be overbearing otherwise we could end up starting a war. I will station my fleet around Coruscant's moon rather than in orbit around the planet. Then I will deploy a fresh company of marines and a new squad of ODST's to the embassy. That should be enough to detour any further attempts to attack the embassy. After that, I will arrive to personally meet with the Jedi Council to try and figure out this mess. While I am doing that Ambassador Longshanks will be evacuated to the hospital ship _Hope._ Meanwhile you and your team are to arrest Raven and bring her aboard the _Illustrious._ Hopefully we can put this mess behind us in a few weeks," James said.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. I'll let Qrow know what's up. See you soon Jimmy," Taiyang said before he hung up.

James let out a tired sigh as he massaged his temples when the call ended. Then he heard a giggle that sounded all to familiar to him. Ironwood glanced over and sough the tiny holo-projection of Neko on the right side of his table. The cat girl AI's tail was twitching with excitement as she covered her mouth with her hands in a futile attempt to stop her giggles.

"Jimmy?"

"I'll get you back for this Taiyang," groaned James.

* * *

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

The Jedi Council was in the middle of a meeting about the attack on the URG convoy when they received word of a message from the URG embassy. Many in the Council were not pleased when the image of Summer Rose appeared on the holo projector in the middle of the room. She gave them a brief awkward bow and focused her attention on Grand Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda I hope you forgive my intrusion, but I bring important news that you really need to hear," the young woman said eagerly.

"What news have you young one," asked Yoda.

"The Sith are back," she said without preamble.

"How do you know of the Sith? They have been extinct for a millennium," Ki Adi Mundi asked with suspicion.

"What you think we wouldn't do our homework when we found out about you guys? Where there is light there will always be darkness for one cannot exist without the other," Summer said with a knowing smile.

"And which are you and your Order Ms. Rose," asked Master Windu.

"Both of course," Summer said with no small amount of confusion in her voice.

"You must be one or the other," insisted Mundi sternly.

"What proof have you of the Sith's return," Yoda interjected, trying to get the conversation back on topic. Summer simple held up a lightsaber and activated it. The blade had a blood red glow that reflected from her eyes, giving her an eerie look.

"That proof enough," she asked as the deactivated the blade.

"Anyone could break into a Sith temple or even a museum and steal one of those," Mundi said dismissively.

"Where is the person who had this blade," asked Plo Koon.

"Dead."

"Died in the battle did they," asked Yoda.

"Err...no Raven kind of bet her to death," Summer said sheepishly.

"What," asked most of the Council.

"Well Raven was trying to get information out of her so-"

"You tortured her. Master Yoda, I believe we have wasted enough time with these 'Hunters'. They clearly have no control and are corrupted by the darkside," said Master Mundi.

"I agree with Master Mundi," stated Windu.

"Wait! You have to listen to-"

"Good by Ms. Rose," Master Windu said as he shut off the holo projector. Yoda kept silent as the Council started to debate on what they should do with the Hunters. For some reason the old Jedi Master felt that they should have listened to Summer Rose.

* * *

 **That's it for this one. Boy it's been a while since I've updated anything so I decided to work on this. I don't have any excuse as to why I haven't updated except writers block. Things are starting to come to a head, tune in next time to see what happens next. Until next time folks.**


End file.
